


Tin-E

by AimAim94



Series: Tin-E [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark Friendship, Peter Parker wants to help Tony, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark needs an emotional support pet, Uncle James "Rhodey" Rhodes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27597814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AimAim94/pseuds/AimAim94
Summary: “You take care of Peter and he’s still alive.” Rhodey pointed out.“Peter is capable of taking care of himself.” Tony rolled his eyes.“Last week he got stuck in the bathroom and cried.” Rhodey raised an eyebrow at his friend.“We said we weren’t going to talk about that again.” Peter hit him in the arm."
Relationships: James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Dum-E, Peter Parker & James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Tin-E [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2083632
Comments: 79
Kudos: 308
Collections: Comfortember 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Monday!
> 
> I hope something great happened for you today! IF not there is always tomorrow!
> 
> REAL TALK: Comments have been way down on fics and feedback in general is lacking. Anyone who writes fanfics does it from the goodness of their heart but we thrive on feedback. It's a shame that I got one comment on each of the previous stories as well as another one earlier. Our community for these stories and those that love them are better than that. IF you are leaving KUDOS--YOU should be leaving a comment as well. I understand my writing will not be for everyone, but if you liked it then please say something kind or encouraging. We work hours endlessly and we do not ask for much in return for these stories we produce weekly on here. SO PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT. DO YOU REALLY WANT WRITERS TO GET TIRED OF THE LACK OF FEEDBACK AND JUST STOP? That's what will happen.
> 
> RANDOM FACT ABOUT ME: I walked a block and a half in Wonder Woman socks the other day in the freezing cold. I hope that goes viral someday.

“I don’t think you understand, Peter. He’s not going to get a pet. I know that you did the research and you believe it would help him cope with his PTSD but he will not. He’s too weird about things.” Rhodey explained as Peter caught him coming out of his apartment one morning, “Don’t you have school, or you just don’t do that anymore?”

“I’m going there next. I just wanted to get you on the team “Get Tony Stark An Emotional Support Pet.” Peter shoved the papers of research at his uncle, “Just read them! I’m going to be late.”

Rhodey groaned, “Peter Parker! Get in the car.”

“You don’t mind?” Peter turned around.

“No. I guess not. We can even stop at Starbucks.” Rhodey headed around to the drivers side of his car even though he had been planning to go for his morning run.

“Tony doesn’t let me have Starbucks.” Peter frowned.

“Tony isn’t here.” Rhodey headed toward the coffee shop.

~

“Absolutely not!” Tony walked away from his best friend and mentee, “I am fine. I don’t need or want a pet. ALSO did everyone forget suddenly that I forget to take care of myself for days on end for no reason? YET you want me to take care of another living being?”

“You take care of Peter and he’s still alive.” Rhodey pointed out.

“Peter is capable of taking care of himself.” Tony rolled his eyes.

“Last week he got stuck in the bathroom and cried.” Rhodey raised an eyebrow at his friend.

“We said we weren’t going to talk about that again.” Peter hit him in the arm.

“Tony—“ Peter tried to take his turn.

“NO. NO. NO. NO.” Tony turned and headed to the lab.

~

Peter had found the perfect solution. It wasn’t going against what Tony wanted but still giving him the emotional support pet that Peter really believed he needed. It had been May’s idea and he was now convinced that May was also a genius.

Peter carried the Roomba upstairs. He had tweaked it a bit so that it was better as an emotional support pet and Dum-E would be so excited for a friend. He always got sad when Peter had to leave after lab days.

Peter came into the lab, “Mr. Stark! I got you the best emotional support pet ever!”

Peter paused before diving into his exciting chatter because Tony was nowhere to be found, “Friday?”

“Miss Potts insisted he attend a meeting.” Friday explained.

“Ahh. I’ll just leave this here for Mr. Stark then.” Peter put the robot down by Dum-E and addressed Dum-E, “Be nice to this robot and teach him to listen. Don’t let him outside.”

~

Tony walked back into the lab after a really long day and found Dum-E spinning in circles seemingly agitated about something, “Dum-E? You need to be reprogrammed again?”

It was then that Tony noticed a new robot friend that had gotten tipped onto it’s back somehow and it’s wheels were spinning endlessly, “You want me to help your friend? Where did your friend come from?”

“Mr. Parker dropped off your emotional support pet.” Friday explained.

Tony sighed as he picked up the vacuum and put it upright, “How do you even know about that?”

“I joined the team, Boss.”

~

“Mr. Stark! Mr. Stark!” Peter bounced into the lab one day after school, “How’s our favorite robot?”

“Shhh! Not so loud! Dum-E is going to be crushed!” Tony glared at his mentee.

“Oh. My bad. You know I love you Dum-E! How’s Tin-E?” Peter asked.

“Tin-E like Tiny? Cute. I put him in the supply closet.” Tony went back to work.

“You did what now?” Peter gasped.

“Put him away? It’s a cleaning product, Pete.”

“He’s probably terrified.” Peter huffed and went to free his friend from the closet. He found him and brought him downstairs and turned him on.

“Peter! He’s going to be under my feet all the time and I’m going to trip over him.” Tony argued.

“You left him alone in the dark! He needs to be around you if he’s going to help your PTSD!” Peter crossed his arms over his chest.

“Peter, why is this so important to you?” Tony tugged the kid closer sensing that he was actually distressed.

Peter melted into his mentor’s arms, “Because you are and I want to help.”

“Oh, Pete. You do help. You help more than anything.” Tony ruffled his hair, “But if it’s that important to you. He can stay but you need to train him to stay in certain areas of the lab. I don’t want to step on him.”

“I will! I promise, Mr. Stark! Oh this is going to be great! You’ll see!” 


	2. Panic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’ll kill him.” Tony said looking at Pepper who was trying not to laugh.
> 
> “Tin-E?” Peter squeaked.
> 
> “You.” Tony clarified.
> 
> “Well then.” Peter scooted closer to Pepper for safety.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Sunday!
> 
> I hope this day finds you well! 
> 
> I am in shock that I have to go back to work tomorrow after an extended weekend. It'll be nice to have some routine again though.
> 
> RANDOM FACT ABOUT ME: I plan for anything and everything. If it could go wrong then I have a plan or two for it.

Tony paced in the hallway as he waited for Happy to pull the car around. He cleared his throat and went through his speech in his head for the 100th time in that hour. He sighed and went to turn around to pace again but tripped on something, “Tin-E! You already vacuumed this hallway! Clean something else before I recycle you for parts.”

“Don’t threaten him because you’re feeling overwhelmed.” Pepper told him coming out of their room and quickly redirecting the vacuum, “Peter wouldn’t like it.”

“Well the kid’s not here, IS HE?” Tony snapped.

Pepper raised an eyebrow, “I’m going to give you a minute to change your attitude because I know that you didn’t just raise your voice at me for no reason.”

Tony sighed as Pepper walked out of the room. He pulled out his phone and dialed Peter’s number and then hung up before he could answer. He didn’t need to be bothering the kid with his problems while he was at home.

His phone rang, lighting up the screen with a picture of Peter, “Hey bud, called you by accident.”

Peter frowned. He knew Tony’s voice. He knew that his mentor was trying to control rising panic by the way he was breathing even, “Well funny because I was just going to ask you if I could come to that event with you. I think it would be cool to see the ropes. I know it’s last minute. You think you could wait for me to swing there?”

Tony hesitated. He knew the kid was just doing this because he cared, “You have homework?”

Peter glanced at the paper due at school tomorrow that he had written three sentences of, “Done hours ago.”

“Get here quickly. I’ll have your suit ready.” Tony hung up the line.

~

Peter made it in record time and quickly changed from his Spider-Man suit to the one Tony had laying out for him on his bed, “You look frazzled.”

“That’s because we’re running late.” Tony told him, checking his watch.

Peter knew that was a lie but he was willing to play along, “Go get in the car. I’ll be there in a minute.”

“Hurry. Happy hates waiting.” Tony took off for the garage.

Peter finished getting ready quickly and then went into the hallway, “Tin-E? Where are you? Tony needs you! He’s losing it fast.”

Peter finally found him locked in the bathroom, “I swear if he doesn’t start treating you nicer than I’m taking custody back.”

~

Peter opened the door to the car and slid inside.

“Finally, Peter!” Tony turned to him, “Why did you bring Tin-E?”

“You’re stressed out.” Peter tried to hand Tin-E over but Tony just looked at him like he had two heads.

“Take him back upstairs.” Tony frowned.

“No, he’s already excited about going on a car ride and I’m not going to let you disappoint him because you’re a grumpy Gus.” Peter hugged Tin-E tight.

“I’ll kill him.” Tony said looking at Pepper who was trying not to laugh.

“Tin-E?” Peter squeaked.

“You.” Tony clarified.

“Well then.” Peter scooted closer to Pepper for safety.

~

“YOU CANNOT BRING TIN-E IN!” Tony rolled his eyes as Peter started to get out of the car.

“He’ll be lonely.” Peter frowned.

“He’s a vacuum.” Tony reminded Peter.

Peter pretended to cover Tin-E’s ‘ears,’ “Be quiet! He could hear you!”

“Pepper?” Tony said, giving her a chance to fix this kid before his stress level went straight to panic attack level.

“Pete, how about we leave him here and come check on him later?”

Peter frowned at Pepper, “Okay, but I’ll come back for him if Tony starts to get panicky.”

Pepper smiled and ruffled his hair, “Deal.”

~

Tony didn’t know why he felt this way. He had given thousands of speeches but he knew that he couldn’t do this. He just wanted an out. Pepper would kill him though. Tony was backstage waiting for his intro and trying to breathe when Peter walked backstage.

“Pete, I can’t right now. I’m freaking out and I don’t want to fight.” Tony warned him.

“I know. That’s why I’m back here. Can I see your Stark Pad?” Peter held out his hand.

Tony handed it over slowly, “What do you need it for?”

Peter opened up the speech and read it, “You’re donating scholarships to all of the kids at this school?”

Tony smiled, shaking his head, “Yeah and?”

“That’s cool.” Peter looked up, “Oh, and Happy’s waiting for you in the car with Tin-E.”

“I have to give a speech!”

“Oh yeah. That’s why I need the Stark Pad. I’ve got this.” Peter smiled as he heard Tony’s name being mentioned as the guest speaker.

“Peter, no.” Tony shook his head bewildered but Peter was already heading out on stage leaving Tony standing there.

Tony watched the kid start his speech flawlessly which made sense because Peter did everything in his life at 100%. He didn’t even know how amazing he was. He started to feel his panic rise again though and realized Peter was also right. He needed to get out of here. He couldn’t be in these four walls.

~

Peter finished the speech and exited the stage while everyone cheered. He found Pepper waiting with his jacket so they could make a quick exit to check on their favorite person. Once they got outside to the garage though he realized that Happy was the only one in the car.

“Where is Tony? Is he safe?” Pepper asked.

“He’s at home. He said he was going to take his meds and rest.” Happy explained, “How did the speech go, kid?”

“I stumbled a few times but I think it went okay.” Peter smiled.

“Proud of you.” Happy told him.

Pepper squeezed his hand, “Me too.”

~

Peter made his way into the tower and found Tony asleep on the couch holding Tin-E close. 

Pepper smiled, squeezing his shoulder, “He’s all talk. He loves that robot.”

“I knew it.” Peter grinned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU FOR READING!
> 
> THIS WRITER RUNS ON COMMENTS AND KUDOS!
> 
> LOVE YOU 3000!

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU FOR READING!
> 
> THIS WRITER RUNS ON COMMENTS AND KUDOS!
> 
> LOVE YOU 3000!


End file.
